Flickers in the Night
by Chibi Spitfire
Summary: She was brought to Las Noches as a child for reasons unknown to her. Hotaru's always known that, as a mortal being, her life was a mere flicker, something that could be snuffed out with little to no problem. Now her entire existence will be called into question as strangers try to tug her away from what she knows, telling her the only home and family she's ever known is all a lie.


**Prologue**

* * *

It was a quiet night. It's always the quiet nights where nothing happened that one small girl always enjoyed, especially when it could easily get loud and rowdy in the area she lived in. She looked up at the night sky, the brightness of the stars reflecting against orchid-colored eyes and raven hair. She was a tiny child for being four years old. Most of the people in the rougher part of Karakura didn't bother to even acknowledge her presence, whispering and ignoring her for the most part whenever she was around. But every other day, it seemed that some soul would take pity on her and give her something to eat. She stood up from her spot and started walking, that is, until she accidentally bumped into a group of drunks that had decided to roam the streets that night.

She knew instinctively that this was trouble and tried to bypass the potential danger. "Watch it, little bitch!" The girl began to back away in fear knowing it was dangerous to be where she was right then, but the group began to beat and kick her until she fell on the ground and began coughing up blood. They laughed and left her to fend for herself, their fun all too quickly over.

"H-Help." She managed to whimper before closing her eyes, unconsciousness taking over her being completely. _'Someone please help me...'_

* * *

Grimmjow was pissed. No scratch that, he was beyond fucking pissed. How was it that he was the one stuck in the damned world of the living with Ulquiorra, and on top of that stuck doing meaningless shit for that bastard Aizen?

"Grimmjow, glaring at me will not make this mission go any faster."

Grimmjow snorted, cocking a brow up as he narrowed his eyes at the current bane of his existence. "It sure beats the hell outta walking around with _you_ 'gathering information'. We ain't even doing shit! Just walking and more walking!"

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly, keeping the stoic look to his face before placing his hands in his pockets and continuing to walk ahead. "Then you may stay in this vicinity, as long as you don't get into trouble or kill any civilians." Ulquiorra silently opened a Garganta, turning his head back to look to the Sixth. "Grimmjow, I'll be back within an hour." He stepped into the Garganta and was gone, leaving no trace that he had even been there.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and began walking around, sneering at the humans who couldn't see him. "Fuckin' Ulquiorra for being stupid and leaving me behind in this fuckin' town, with a bunch of-" He stopped when he felt something grab at his leg. Groaning, he looked down and froze in place as he saw a small child completely coated in her own blood it appeared.

"What that- Oi! Oi brat! Can you see me?" The child just stared at him with wide eyes. Grimmjow sighed and turned around to walk away, eager to get away from the brat but the little girl only tightened her grip on his hakama. She stared up at this man, eyes wide as saucers and her mouth taking an o shape. He was so...tall. So different...

"P-Please..." she whispered. Grimmjow's eyes slightly widened. So she could see him. But how? As he bent down to get a closer look at her, he first noticed her bright violet eyes, but he wasn't so blind that he could also see the lacerations and bruises all over her body. Eyes narrowed to slits as he placed a hand to the top of the child's head.

"Oi, how'd you get those cuts?" The little girl smiled weakly at him before falling over, face first in the dirt.

Grimmjow sighed "Great. Oi, brat! Don't you even think about dying on me!" He didn't know why her living or dying concerned him, but it did, and that pissed him off even more than he had been originally. Without thinking twice, he picked up the tiny limp body and sonido'd quickly back to the original location where Ulquiorra had first left him, and look who just finally managed to show up.

"Ulquiorra! Took ya long enough to get back here, now you listen to me-"

Ulquiorra merely held a hand up to silence the other, his gaze going to the unconscious child in Grimmjow's arms before nodding once. "I see you brought the child Lord Aizen wanted. Surprising considering how brash and clueless you truly are at times. This saves us both a lot of time."

Grimmjow snarled at the Fourth's words, his grip tightening on the small girl. "What the fuck? You mean Aizen sent us here just to pick up this brat?!" His cyan-colored eyes moved to the tiny body, hearing a tiny whimper as she shook.

Ulquiorra sighed and held an arm out. "Grimmjow, hand her to me."

His eyes narrowed, snorting before asking. "Why?"

"Because, you fool, she's obviously losing blood and you holding her like that is not helping. So hand her to me, now. This is not a request. Should anything happen to her, it will be your head that Lord Aizen takes." Ulquiorra's face was as emotionless as ever, his eyes never leaving the child in the Sixth's arms.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but grudgingly gave her to the emotionless Espada. "Yeah, what the fuck ever. Not like I care anyway, just take us back."

Ulquiorra silently nodded, extending a finger to open a Garganta before stepping inside with the girl in his arms.

* * *

She woke up groggy and disoriented with no memory of how she ended up in this large white room. The last thing she remembered was…the man with the strange hair and eyes...

"I see you're finally awake." She sat straight up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and cried out in pain. The voice tsked and she managed to look over to see just who was talking to her.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much, you've been out for about three days, which is surprising that you weren't out longer considering all of the internal injuries and broken bones I found." Lavender eyes widened as she realized that the voice belonged a man with pink hair and glasses. She said nothing but merely thought to herself it was odd... He gave a malicious smile to the young girl, leaning down to peer at her more closely. "My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. I'm the Eighth Espada, the brains in this facility if you will, and your name is…"

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the door to Szayel's lab fell down, the blue-haired man she recognized from before leading several new faces into the room. She froze in place, curling up into herself while regarding these new people.

Szayel's eyes narrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Do you mind, Grimmjow? I was just about to get her to talk! And did you really have to break down my door? It _was_ unlocked after all!"

Grimmjow smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way. "Whoops. Guess you'll have to have Aizen-bastard take it out of my pay, now won'tcha?"

The girl looked at all the Espada who she knew nothing about, curling up into a little ball as though that would help her hide from their gazes. It was at that moment that her stomach decided to growl, causing her to stare down as she felt the gazes of the strange beings on her.

The Espada looked quizzically at her until Stark yawned and said "She's hungry. Someone get her something to eat."

Szayel nodded and sent one of his fraccion to fetch her something to eat while Ulquiorra walked toward her, his hands in his pockets. "Do you know why we brought you here?" She stared up at him in wonder of his strange appearance. Tilting her head to one side, she reached a hand forward to touch at the pale white uniform he wore. It was so pretty...

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly before he spoke up again. "I'll ask you one more time, child. Do you know why we brought you here?"

She snapped out of her trance and quickly yanked her hand back. She shook her head, scooting to the other side of the cot, afraid of what he might do to her.

"I see...Well in any case, Lord Aizen will reveal that to you later since you don't know." She nodded her head, not knowing or caring who this 'Lord Aizen' was.

"What is your name?" She blinked at him, not understanding what exactly he was asking.

"Your name. You have a name, correct?" Her eyes darted from Ulquiorra and she looked around the room helplessly, hoping that maybe someone could help her.

Halibel frowned from under the uniform covering her face. It seemed so wrong the way Ulquiorra was questioning the poor child and so she stepped in between the fourth Espada and the girl. "Ulquiorra, perhaps she was never given a name. Therefore it seems pointless to question her over something she may not even have."

Something stirred inside Halibel as she stared down at the child now smiling up at her, and before she even knew what she had done, she picked the child up and stared down into a pair of wide brightly-colored eyes. Her own eyes widened at how light the girl felt. "Szayel! Where is that fraccion of yours? It would appear that she needs to eat, and soon."

Szayel nodded and hurried outside, not wanting to face the wrath of Halibel's motherly instincts. When Szayel left, Halibel lifted the tiny child in front of her to get a better look at her.

"Alright, little one, after Szayel gets back with some food and after you eat, you are going to need a bath, and some new clothes. It also appears you are in need a hair cut." Halibel inwardly sighed, already picturing just how much her Fraccion would enjoy having the little girl around...

* * *

Ulquiorra stood outside Halibel's room, knocking several times with no response. Trash...They were all trash. He heard things dropping and female laughter before the door opened, revealing an annoyed Apache.

"Lord Aizen requests a meeting of all the Espada." Apache rolled her eyes and attempted to close the door. "He also requests the child be present as well."

"Yeah yeah, got it. Lady Halibel will bring her to the damn meeting, now go away so we can get back to business." Apache stuck her tongue out at Ulquiorra before slamming the door in his face, a happy shriek indicating that the females had indeed continued whatever it was that the they had been doing before Ulquiorra's arrival.

Ulquiorra sighed, put his hands back into his pockets and proceeded to walk to the meeting. The other Espada, save Halibel, were already present and sitting down.

Grimmjow snorted as Ulquiorra took a seat across from him, tilting back and staring at the ceiling with a bored look on his face. "How long we gotta wait for this fucking thing to start?"

"As soon as the child is brought, then we shall proceed. Or was that not made clear, Grimmjow?" The Espada all turned and looked at the screen in which Aizen's face was showing. Once all eyes were on their leader, he began to speak again, this time speaking directly to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquoirra, where is the child?" The slight displeasure could be easily heard in his tone. Ah, that tone was very dangerous indeed.

"I told Halibel's fraccion that you wished for both of them, but…"

At that moment, Halibel's calm steps brought her into the room, giving a quick nod to the screen. "Forgive me, Lord Aizen. I was preparing the girl for the meeting."

Aizen silently nodded his head before speaking again. "I see, very good and where exactly is she?"

Halibel moved to the side to reveal that the girl, previously clinging to the back of Halibel's hakama, was now clean, hair now cut to a nice length down her back, wearing a pure white dress that was far too big for her with long sleeves; her feet were now clad with a pair of simple, black shoes.

The girl looked up at Aizen in fear, slowly backing up. Aizen's eyes slightly widened, but was quickly able to maintain his composure before smiling and speaking "Please don't be scared. We aren't going to harm you. You were brought here for a very special reason."

The fear still remained in her eyes, not sure what she should believe at that point. She knew none of these people, had been taken away to this place she had no idea about and, and... She suddenly felt herself being picked up and looked up to see who now held her. It was the one she met first, the one with the teal hair and piercing cold eyes, but for some reason she felt at ease with this one. She smiled up at him, curling up against the male, which in turn brought a roll of eyes from the blue-haired Espada.

Aizen cleared his throat before speaking up again. "Do you have a name, child?"

She looked up at the screen again and slowly shook her head to indicate she did not.

"I see. Well, then I suppose I shall give you one." She just stared back at the face on the screen. It wasn't as if she had much of a choice, now did she?

Aizen closed his eyes for a moment, not taking any time at all before opening his mouth to speak. "Hotaru."

She blinked at him before opening her mouth. "H-Hotar-ru?"

Aizen nodded his head, pleased with the response. "Yes, it was a name admired by a dear friend of mine and I believe it will suit you just perfectly. From now on, you will live here with the Arrancar and Espada. Is that fine with you, Hotaru?"

She slowly nodded her head, finding herself unable to speak again.

The fearless leader's lips coiled to a slow smile before he nodded in return. "Good. And I expect all of the Espada to help take care of you, so you will ask them for anything. You are my ward now, Hotaru. Princess of Las Noches, and you will be treated as such. Or there will be dire consequences." The threat was loud and clear even if he hadn't said so outright. For whatever reason, Aizen had decided to bring this specific child to live within the vast, empty land of Hueco Mundo, and spirits forbid anything ever happen to her.

Hotaru nodded her head before smiling up at Grimmjow and then looking around at all ten beings at the table. It was odd to the girl. For so long she had been all alone, but now...Now she had something to live for. Was this what she had always heard of as...family?

* * *

Chapter 1

(13 years later)

"HOTARU! Where the hell did that brat go?!" Aaroniero was livid to say the least. While he had been taking a nap, Hotaru had taken a marker and drew graffiti all over his glass helmet. Even though he had no direct proof it was she, he had little doubt since she was always pulling pranks whenever she could.

Aaroniero slammed Szayel's door open before barking out at the Eighth Espada. "Okay, now where the hell is she?"

Szayel managed to look over his shoulder and glared at the Nuevo Espada in return. "If you mean Lady Hotaru, why do you think she's with me? She _is_ Grimmjow's subordinate after all."

Aaroniero narrowed his eyes, even though Szayel couldn't see through the helmet the Aaroniero wore. "I know that," Both sides hissed. "But Grimmjow isn't here, and I know that she... What the fuck is so funny?!"

Szayel had been trying his hardest not to laugh at all of the obscenities on the Nuevo's helmet, but by that point it was moot not to laugh in response. "S-So, is that w-why you're," He laughed even harder. "After her?"

He glared at the pink-haired scientist, hands clenching to fists. "Yeah, and when I get my hands on her, I'm gonna strangle the little bitch to death!"

Szayel stopped laughing instantly at the threat to Hueco Mundo's Princess. Narrowing his eyes, he opened his mouth to retort. "Well, you better not let Grimmjow or Lord Aizen hear you say that. Remember what happened to poor Ilforte when he said something against Lady Hotaru? Grimmjow beat Ilforte so badly that to this day, he still has a slight limp when he walks."

Snorting, Aaroniero rolled his eyes and turned to head toward the door. "Yeah, well Grimmjow better start keeping his lil 'princess' in line, or I swear…"

Szayel rolled his eyes and waved his hand "Whatever you say, but can you please go now? You're disturbing my precious research time."

"Fine! But if you see the brat, let me know."

"Fine, fine. Just get out!" Aaroniero stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Szayel sighed before a slow smirk appeared on his face. "You know Hotaru, if you keep playing tricks on Aaroniero, he just might try to carry out his threats."

A head shot out from under Szayel's table, a huge smile on the girl's face. "Aww, but Szay, I couldn't resist it! You have to admit it was pretty funny after all."

He smirked as Hotaru jumped quickly to her feet and brushed herself off. "While it was funny, you have to realize that you can't be making enemies with the Espada, even if most of them fear Lord Aizen's wrath more."

Hotaru rolled lavender-colored eyes. "If you say so..." She hopped onto Szayel's table and watched quietly for a few minutes while he worked, her legs began to kick back and forth after a few moments. "Hey, Szayel?"

"Hmm, what is it?" He asked, not even looking up from his research.

"You know when Grimm and the others are coming back? Seems like it's been forever and all..." Szayel lifted his head for a split second, grinning inwardly as he saw the tiny blush on Hotaru's face.

Ah yes, Hotaru's obvious feelings for the Sixth she served under. It amazed Szayel how the only one who didn't know about Hotaru's feelings was said blue-haired idiot. Hmm, he wondered if that betting pool over whether or not Grimmjow would ever figure it out was still on...

Szayel sighed before waving a hand flippantly toward the door. "I'm afraid I have no clue when they'll be back, but I think Halibel might be with her subordinates on the top floor if you wished to go see them."

Hotaru brightened at the prospect of seeing Halibel and the girls, nodding her head quickly. "Okay! I'll just get out of your hair then, Szayel! And...thanks." Hopping off the table, she gave the Eighth a big hug before he could stop her and then rushed out of his room.

Once Szayel was sure he was alone he sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose and shook his head before muttering under his breath. "I pity the male that ends up with that bundle of energy." Smirking after that last thought, he went back to his work and research.

* * *

Hotaru ran through the halls searching for anyone at all. Halibel and her fraccion weren't around at all. Damn, she'd have to make Szayel pay for getting her hopes up like that. Suddenly, she sensed… A bright smile came over her face as she squealed.

"He's back!" Her bounding steps took her in the opposite direction of where she had originally been walking. She weaved and ran between the different Arrancar that were in the hall, yelling out sorry over her shoulder every so often.

Hotaru knew Grimmjow and his fraccion were back and that more than anything made her happy. Just to know that he was back and she could see him once more. A blush once more creeped onto her face as she pictured his smirking face, but as soon as her spirits were lifted, then she became disheartened once more.

She knew that he was the Sixth Espada, renown for his brute strength and cocky attitude as well as his cold demeanor, and therefore could get and had gotten any female he wanted. Why on earth should he even think about looking her way, after all, he only saw her as 'brat' the nickname he had given her when he had first rescued her from her untimely demise.

Her steps slowed as her mind began to think over this, and as she turned the corner, lost in her thoughts, she bumped head first into someone.

"Hey! Watch where- O-Oh! Forgive me, I didn't see you there!" Staring back into her face was the face of their prestigious leader, Sosuke Aizen.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't realize... I was being clumsy! Please forgive me!" Blinking, she looked at him and finally realized that he was actually there! "Lord Aizen? Wait, I thought you were in Soul Society."

Aizen slowly smiled, seeing the young woman who had bumped into him. "I was in Soul Society, but now I've come to Las Noches to govern over the lands of Hueco Mundo. My my, Hotaru, you've grown into a beautiful young woman. You've recently had a birthday now, am I correct? Seventeen years old?" He took one of her hands in his own, helping her stand to her feet.

Hotaru looked away in embarrassment, fidgeting in place before pulling her hand away from her lords own. "Y-Yes, Lord Aizen, I am seventeen now, but I'm not beautiful…" At least, not beautiful enough for the one she truly wanted to care about her, she thought bitterly to herself.

Aizen chuckled and placed a hand on top of the girl's head, almost as if he could sense what she was thinking. "Nonsense, Hotaru. I'm sure you have all of the Arrancar vying for your attention."

Her cheeks flared up at that and she felt her fingers play with the material of her long white sleeves. "U-Um, well I…" So nervous she was, that she hadn't even sensed the presence of one she had been seeking out...

The self-proclaimed leader of Hueco Mundo chuckled and lifted his head, staring the Sixth Espada right in the eyes. "Ah, Grimmjow, how kind of you to join us. Since you've finally shown up, I will take my leave and prepare for the meeting with my Espada."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the contempt in Aizen's voice, but Hotaru turned and smiled as brightly as possible. "Grimmjow!" Before she could stop herself, she had thrown her arms around the Espada she favored over all others and beamed up at him. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!"

Seeing the way Hotaru clung to the Arrancar, Aizen felt his brow furrow ever so slightly. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared and his face became the perfect visage of calm. "Well, I must be going, I'll just leave you two be. And Grimmjow, please make sure not to be late to this meeting."

"Ah come on brat! I made it back, didn't I?" Grimmjow smirked and put his arm around her shoulders which instantly had Hotaru squeaking and pushing against him.

"G-Grimmjow!"

"What? Aizen said he was leavin'." He sighed before shaking his head. Honestly, he didn't get why Hotaru always got flustered when he did this sort of stuff with her.

Aizen turned and began to walk off trying not to let his true feelings show in regards to Grimmjow's contempt, but not before turning back and witnessing a brilliant smile come across Hotaru's face as she looked up at Grimmjow. Something in his chest tightened slightly and in his mind, he pictured another girl with long ebony hair, wide orchid eyes, fiery stubborn personality, and a gorgeous smile most women would kill for.

"Morning, Cap'n Aizen. What'cha thinkin' about?" Aizen snapped out of his trance and looked over at Gin who was now grinning from ear to ear. "Ahh, are you thinkin' about-"

Aizen waved his hand, effectively shutting down _that_ line of conversation. "It doesn't matter, Gin. I need to be getting back to the business of Hueco Mundo. Do you know if Ulquiorra has returned yet with Yammy?"

Gin felt his grin slowly widen, realizing he had caught Aizen thinking about another certain someone. "Not yet, but was I right? Were ya thinkin' about…"

Aizen began walking off, leaving Gin behind with the sentence unfinished. "As soon as Ulquiorra and Yammy return, let the rest of the Arrancar know that a meeting will take place."

Gin nodded his head and followed Aizen, that fox-like grin never leaving his face. Ah, to remember the good old days.

* * *

Hotaru sighed as she laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had heard that Ulquiorra and Yammy had just returned from their mission in the world of the living and that Lord Aizen had called a meeting as soon as they returned.

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. "You know, I never thought things would get so boring around here. This sucks!"

"Geez, brat, and I never thought you'd be in your room moping."

Hotaru sat up, grinning from ear to ear at the sound of the one voice she loved to hear. "Grimmjow! How did the meeting go? C'mon, spill!"

Grimmjow smirked as he swaggered across the room and sat himself down on her bed. "Ulquiorra was too chicken to kill a fuckin' Soul Reaper. So me and the rest of my fraccion are going to the real world to kill some!"

Her eyes widened and she froze in place, fear instantly creeping its way into her being. "W-What?"

Grimmjow grinned in his usual sadistic way, proud of this fact. "Yup, and I bet'cha Ulquiorra won't be able to stand it! I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face!"

She sighed and looked away. She looked back to Grimmjow when she felt his hand on top of her head. "Oi, brat, what's wrong now?"

She narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow, grumbling before yelling at him. "You just got back, stupid! I'm your subordinate, but yet you never take me anywhere! If you go to the living world, then I wanna go too!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, I'm not takin' you. You'll just get in the way, you brat."

Hotaru gasped and proceeded to beat at Grimmjow with her fists complaining that he never let her have any fun, but it had no effect on him. Grimmjow merely sighed, placing a hand to her forehead to hold her back with ease, giving her a blank stare all the while before growling out through grit teeth. "You're not going and that's that!"

Hotaru pouted and began to whine like a child would. "But, but I wanna go!"

Cyan colored eyes narrowed as he snarled. "There is no way in hell you are coming with us, and that's final!"

* * *

It was a quiet night, all was calm and peaceful in Karakura Town until a Garganta was opened and five Arrancar stepped out.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you guys here too!" The Arrancar looked in front of them and saw 'The Lady of Hueco Mundo' perched on Grimmjow's shoulders smiling at them.

DiRoy slowly gave a calculating grin and couldn't resist. He shrugged his shoulders, grinning all the while. "Oi boss, I thought you weren't gonna let her come."

Grimmjow glared at him, hands jamming into his pockets as Hotaru crawled onto his back and clung to him. "She managed to talk me into it, somehow, someway."

DiRoy slowly grinned, unable to stop himself. "You just can't resist her when she gives you those eyes. It's alright boss, we know how it really is."

If looks could have killed, then DiRoy would have been dead right there on the spot. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He turned around to look at each of his subordinates, deadly serious right then. "Alright, if you sense anyone with spiritual pressure, kill 'em! I don't care if they're civilian or Soul Reaper!"

Hotaru jumped in front of Grimmjow and beamed, jumping up and down. "Oh, oh! What about me, Grimmjow?"

He grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her face close to his with a grin. "You just stay outta our way, got it? I'm not gonna let you run around and get yourself hurt. You're _my_ subordinate after all."

Her face flushed furiously and she quickly turned her head so Grimmjow wouldn't see. "Y-Yeah," She whispered with a tiny smile on her face. "I got it." With that, she quickly flashed out of the vicinity, unsure just what was out there for her to find.

* * *

 **Haha how many times am I going to rewrite this darn fic? Way too many to count. I first wrote this fic under a different pen name and the story had a different title as well. I dunno what compelled me to rewrite this once again for the third time, but here you go and hopefully this will be the last time it'll need to be rewritten. I'm hoping to fix a lot of things now that the Bleach manga is over and I know what's canon and what isn't.  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and feel free to leave me a nice review if you liked it.**


End file.
